Lured
by JelloFanatic123
Summary: "Lisbon, you can't do this" Lisbon has to go undercover in order to catch a murderer and Jane doesn't like it. Does he let her do what she needs to do or does he put himself and Lisbon in danger? Rated: T For some inappropriate language and situations
1. You Can't Do This

**Chapter 1: You Can't Do This**

Lisbon was getting ready for her undercover mission and Jane did not like it one bit. Given it was his own idea that someone should go undercover to lure the murderer into a cop laced spider web but he didn't think anyone he knew would be going undercover. Let alone 'his Lisbon', that's right 'his' Teresa Lisbon. This no nonsense petite yet fierce agent had gotten under his skin and somehow had buried a way into his heart. And since recently had burrowed even deeper causing stronger feelings for her to emerge to the surface, making him realize how much he really cares for her and wants to protect her. And now this important woman to him was going to be put in a dangerous situation because of his stupid plan. If something happened to her he would never forgive himself. He couldn't lose someone else he cared for again. That was the reason why he was quickly walking across the bullpen from his couch to her office. He wanted to catch her before she went home to get ready for her mission. He needed her to know how he felt.

"Lisbon, you can't do this." Jane walked into Lisbon's office without knocking.

"First of all I'm in charge of you and not the other way around so you can't tell me what I can and can't do. And second, I'm already too far into the process to quit now."

"It's not safe. And also don't they actually have professionals who do this for us anyways?"

"Thank you for your concern but I'll be fine. I've done plenty of undercover missions before when I worked for SFPD."

"Have you ever gone undercover as a … how do you put it nicely… umm… a slut though?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Sure she's been placed into many different situations before, but she never really had done one like this one so it made her a little nervous, but she wasn't going to tell Jane that. She smirked at his shock expression and walked off into the bullpen leaving him still standing stunned in the middle of her office, so much for him telling her how he really felt.


	2. Lovely Assistant

**Chapter Two: Lovely Assistant**

**AN: Hey everyone! I totally forgot to write an AN on the last chapter. But anyways, this is my new story. I've had this idea in my head for a while and finally have gotten around to writing it down. Anyways here's chapter two! It's significantly longer than the first chapter considering the first chapter was supposed to lure you guys in! Bare with this chapter it's just a filler to lead into the case. It wasn't even supposed to be this long but I got a little carried away. I think this chapter is really fun so enjoy!**

**Rated T: This story does contain some strong language, and I'm sorry about that normally I try to keep it rated K but because of the subject, it comes with the language. **

"_Lisbon, you can't do this." Jane walked into Lisbon's office without knocking._

"_First of all I'm in charge of you and not the other way around so you can't tell me what I can and can't do. And second, I'm already too far into the process to quit now."_

**2 DAYS EARLIER**

It was rare that the bullpen was quiet on a weekday. Everyone was out pursuing leads on their cases except for the Serious Crimes Unit. The team currently had no case which was highly unusual for them. It would seem like a good sign to any other person, that they weren't on a case at the moment, because didn't that mean no one was getting murdered or injured? But to the Serious Crimes it meant that they had to find other stuff to do in the office. They managed to keep occupied for a couple of hours but when noon came along everyone was addjetated. Lisbon was in her office trying to do paperwork but wasn't getting much done. Rigsby had managed to clean out the fridge and anything left edible in the cabinets, going against warnings from VanPelt saying that if he ate everything in sight that next time she'll fill the whole fridge with health food so it actually stays longer so that everyone can eat. VanPelt was on her forty-seventh game of solitaire. Cho had finished his latest book and had now gotten so bored that he was reading the CBI manual guide because he hadn't brought another book. And Jane like always was taking a cat nap on 'his' couch.

"I've never been this bored in my life!" Rigsby sighed as he sat down and slammed his head against the desk.

"That's because you've eaten everything in the place." Cho deadpanned not even bothering to look up from the enormously large manual.

"Come on you can't say you're not bored, you're reading the CBI manual for crying out loud!"

"Touché!" Jane yelled from his spot on the couch to make himself present.

"Jane, how 'bout you do one of your tricks." VanPelt offered so that she didn't have to hear the boys bickering the rest of the day. At least one of Jane's tricks would keep them occupied for a little bit and then by the time it would be done maybe they would have a case.

"That's a great idea! Let me go get Lisbon. She's probably just as bored and I would feel terrible if she was left out of all the fun," Jumping up from his couch, he quickly walks towards the direction of Lisbon's office. The team just rolled their eyes. Jane always has to do his tricks in front of Lisbon, whether his sub-consciousness says he's doing it to impress her or not.

Without bothering to knock or even care what he was interrupting he walked into Lisbon's office to see her pretending to look busy by filling out the paperwork that she had been doing slowly for an hour.

"Lisbon?"

Lisbon looks up from her paperwork, trying to look annoyed but Jane knew she really wasn't. She was happy for the distraction, "What Jane?"

"We have no case."

"Way to state the obvious. Was that all you wanted to say?"

"No. We're bored."

"Well I'm not here to entertain you all, so find something to do."

"Well I did offer to the team that I could do a trick…"

"No tricks."

"Why not?"

"No tricks."

"Come on, there's nothing better to do. It's just one quick trick!"

"Fine, go do your trick. As long as it gets you out of here so I can do work and the trick won't get me in trouble, go ahead knock yourself out."

"I need one more favor" She looks at him and rolls her eyes.

"What?"

"I need you to help me with my trick. It's a two person job."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

"Jane! I'm not going to help. Get Rigsby, Cho, or even VanPelt to do it but not me."

"They're too boring and you're the best at helping me with my tricks. So I'm begging you! Do it for me and the team!"

"I'm going to tell you one more time to stop trying to get me to play along with your mind games."

"But Lisbon, I need you as my lovely assistant. No one does it better than you. Please."

"Since you're probably not going to leave me alone, fine, but this is the LAST time I'm doing it. Some people actually have work to do so that they won't get fired and that work can't be done if they get interrupted every ten minutes." She said walking out of her office and into the bullpen looking at the rest of the team who were still doing various things to keep from looking bored.

"Those 'people' sound boring. You can't always be working. You at least have to have a little fun once in a while!" Jane replied.

"Did you want me to help or not?" Lisbon snapped at him.

"Yes, my dear. Now if my lovely assistant could just stand over here for me," he positioned a stubborn Lisbon placing his hands on her shoulders and moving her to face him with a few feet between them. "There! Now I can get this trick on the road!" He announced to everyone, making them look up and bringing their full attention to him. Finally some entertainment to distract them from their boredom. "First I need to do a quick mind calibration. I need to be able to link my mind with yours for this trick to work."

"No mind games."

"Don't worry I won't read your entire mind, just one little part. All I need you to do is to think of a number between one and ten. Do you have it?"

"Yep"

He stares at her for a couple seconds making Lisbon fidget and become impatient a little bit. Then he finally decided that he had made them all wait long enough. Looking her straight in the eyes and reading her body language, he told them "Hmm… you're thinking or the number…Seven"

"You're good" she said sarcastically. Patrick Jane never ceased to amaze her but she didn't want to know how he found that out. She knew he couldn't actually read minds.

"Jane how did you do that?" VanPelt asked.

"No way could he know that!" Rigsby replied backing up VanPelt.

"They probably planned this ahead of time." Cho stoically replied.

"This was not planned. I don't even want to be doing this," Lisbon replied "Can we just get on with the trick?"

"As you wish my dear. Since our minds are now linked we can get to the next step."

"And that would be?"

"Now all I need you to do is to put this blind fold over my eyes" handing her the bandana that he has magically produced from his pocket. Lisbon finding this highly amusing that Jane miraculously had a bandana in his pocket.

"Do you always carry a red bandana in your pocket?"

"Ha ha very funny" he sarcastically laughed as she placed the blind fold over his eyes and began to tie it,

"Ouch… not that tight woman. What are you trying to do? Injure me?"

"Sorry I got a little carried away." Lisbon smirked at her laughing team and then focused her attention back to tying the blindfold. He didn't expect her to play that nice did he? She needed some sort of revenge on him for making her be his slaved assistant. Moving from her position behind him, she moved in front of him so that they were mere feet apart. "Is that good?"

"Perfect. Black as night. All you need to do now is take five steps back." Did she detect a slight nervousness? This could get good!

"Am I too close for you? Am I making you uncomfortable?" She says in a low seductive voice that he can only here. She watches as his face twitches in confusion, amusement, and other mixed emotions. As soon as it appeared the twitch disappears and goes back to his normal façade within seconds. She smirks knowing that she had gotten to him. Happy that she broke through his mask, she moves five steps back like he told her to do. "Okay, now what?"

"I want you to hold up your right hand and hold up on your fingers a number from one to five. Got it?"

"No way can you tell how many fingers I'm holding up when you're blindfolded."

"Want to bet?" Jane asked. He's always up for a challenge.

"Five bucks you can't." Rigsby proudly declares.

"And five bucks he can." Cho sates.

"You're on." Rigsby declares.

"Okay you two, be prepared to be amazed! Lisbon, are you holding up your fingers?"

Lisbon cautiously holds up three fingers "Okay Jane, go ahead and guess."

Jane hesitates for a second for dramatic effect and then says, "four… no, no wait three! Three fingers! Am I right?"VanPelt sits in awe at what just happened, Lisbon rolls her eyes, while Rigsby groans and reaches into his pocket retrieving five dollars and hands it to a smirking Cho. "By the sound of Rigsby groaning, I'd say yes!"

"That was a lucky guess! No way you could do that again."

"He must be able to see through the blindfold or something." VanPelt added obviously on Rigsby's side.

"Nope. My mind is connected with Lisbon's because of the mind calibration I did. No matter how many times we do this, I'll still always get it right."

"Stop gloating. You're big ego is taking up all the oxygen." Lisbon interjected.

"Want me to do it one more time to show you? Lisbon, hold up another number." But before Lisbon could say that she wasn't going to do it again, she was saved by the ring of her phone. Maybe they actually would have a case to keep them preoccupied instead of having to resort to Jane's mindless, yet slightly entertaining, not like she would tell him that, useless tricks.

"Lisbon" After a few seconds Lisbon hung up "We have a case. Let's go!" The team starts to gather their stuff and start to leave, not noticing that Jane is still blindfolded and hasn't moved from his spot.

"Umm… guys? Can someone help untie me or at least wait up?"

**TBC…**

**AN: So I didn't realize until after I had written it that there was so much dialogue. I'm used to writing scripts that's probably why. How is it so far? I would love to hear if you have any suggestions, comments, or just want to say hi! You know what to do! But in case you don't press the button below!**


	3. The Scene

**Man, sorry this has taken so long to update. I kind of forgot I even had it. I just got done school for the summer so I thought that I would actually make a commitment in completing this story. Thank you all for waiting patiently. This chapter is just a filler, to set the stage for future and more exciting chapters to come. Hope you like it!**

Lured Chapter 3: The Scene

The two issued CBI vehicles pulled up in the parking lot of the Sunset Park Motel. I had been a long drive for Lisbon. Jane kept complaining the whole way about how they had left him standing in the middle of the bullpen blindfolded. They were already out in the parking lot when Jane finally came down to meet them.

"Jane, would you cut it out already? You didn't need anyone's help to untie the blindfold anyways."

"Yes, but it's the fact that you all just got up and left without me…" by then Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho had caught up to the duo. They rolled their eyes at the typical banter.

"Enough. We're here. Lets focus on doing our jobs," Lisbon said exasperated and started walking towards two county police officers. "What do we have, boys?"

"Female victim, presumably in her early twenties, was found in room 403 bound and stabbed multiple times in the torso. We only did a walk through, we thought we would leave your team to the investigating," Jane smiled. The officers around here were wimps. These two especially. They were obviously from a long line of cops and pressured into becoming cops. He could see it from their bored demeanor and the way they carried themselves. But enough with analyzing twiddle dee and twiddle dumb, he was wasting his time on them. He wanted to get the show on the road so that he could go back to the CBI and take a cat nap. Without hesitation he was up a flight of stairs in an instant.

"Excuse me a minute won't you?" Lisbon directed towards the tall officers. "Jane?" Lisbon yelled after him. Jane didn't stop and kept climbing the stairs. "Where do you think you're going?" He paused on the third floor balcony, leaning over the railing.

"To the crime scene. You can't expect me to do my job, talking to these loony cops, do you?" He yelled from his position from the banister. A cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"I apologize," Lisbon ducked her head in embarrassment towards the officers. "Cho, go follow him. Make sure he doesn't touch anything he isn't supposed to."

"Will do, boss." Cho hurriedly walks up the stairs and disappears around the corner of the building.

"Now lets get back to where we were shall we? Who found her?"

"The motel clerk, Richard Smith, but he probably won't be much help. This place doesn't get much business so he spends most of his time at the counter watching TV," replied the tall, dark haired officer.

"Are there any other witnesses?"

"We talked to everyone on the premises and not one heard or saw anything."

"Thank you. Van Pelt, Rigsby, lets go check out the scene, make sure Jane hasn't gotten into any trouble. Then we can talk to the clerk."

"You got it boss."

Lisbon walked through the doorway and into the small room. The tiny, dimly lit room smelled distinctly of iron. Her eyes immediately fell to the queen sized bed. The young girl was lying lifeless in the middle of the flat, springy, motel bed. The white sheets surrounding her were stained with large red pools. The victim had fair, wavy red hair, pale skin, and her aqua blue eyes bore open in shock. She was all dolled up. Her make-up was caked on, way too much for her age, and wore a crimson stained black lacy corset, and lacy black panties. Multiple stab wounds were visible on her cream colored, exposed midsection. At first glance it seemed to be a lover's quarrel, but the way Jane was looking at the young girl gave Lisbon the feeling that this wasn't going to be an easy case to solve.

Cho's voice shook Lisbon out of her thoughts, "I talked to the coroner, he guessed that TOD was around six hours ago, possibly 4:30am. COD was from stabs to her midsection by a sharp object which had penetrated multiple organs and eventually killed her."

Lisbon nodded to her second in command and drew her attention back to her consultant. His face was close to the victim's body. He seemed highly intrigued about something. She rolled her eyes. She hoped that he wasn't sniffing her, like he had done with prior victims. He was so strange at times.

"Found anything useful, Jane?"

"Yep," He bluntly stated, deep in thought. He didn't even bother to look at Lisbon.

"Well? What did you find?" He walked towards Lisbon, hands behind his back. He leaned in close to her, his breath tickling her nose. Why the hell was Jane getting so close to her? And more specifically, why was she letting him? Every day it seemed as if she was losing more and more control over him. She didn't like it one bit. She didn't even notice her breath hitch in her throat when he leaned in a little closer.

"Sex," He whispered, with a very low voice. Was that almost seductive tone he used? Lisbon's face scrunched in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Jane smiled wickedly at her, as he stepped back a few feet. Lisbon had a mighty good right hook, and he had no doubt that she would use it. He had caught her off guard. She hated to be caught off guard but he loved seeing her stunned. She always got a crease between her brown that he had become fond of. Jane thought confusion and looked good on her.

"She provides sex. She's a prostitute. It's obvious Lisbon. Look at the evidence. She only brought a purse, no suitcases so a weekend with a loved one is out of the picture. And it can't be a love affair, there would be traces of seduction and there's no wine or rose peddles. Plus, her lingerie is cheap, if this had anything to do with a romantic evening between lovers, she would be wearing something a lot more expensive. Therefore, she's a prostitute." Lisbon rolled her eyes. Was there anything the man couldn't figure out?

"I guess it's plausible." She didn't want to admit that he was probably right.

"You know I'm right."

"Shut up. Cho have you checked her purse yet? Any ID?" Cho looked up from his notepad that he had been scribbling on.

"Yeah, boss. She had a wallet with two-hundred dollars in it, keys, make-up, pepper spray, and an id. According to her driver's license her name is Ashley Green, age 23."

"Why would someone so young get into such an illegal business?" Van Pelt asked in disgust.

"She's probably just doing it for the money. Hoping to get enough so that she can get her life back on track," Lisbon beat Jane to the punch. She smiled coyly, knowing she had just one-upped him. Two could play his game.

"Boss, I've found something," Rigsby interrupted. He fished what looked like a black diary from the small waste basket in the far corner of the room. He flipped through the pages while Lisbon walked over to him. "Looks to be some sort of planner? What do you make of the writing?"

"Hmm… dates, names, money… looks to me like she kept record of her clients." She flipped through multiple lined pages with bubbly handwriting. Lisbon stops when she gets to the middle of the book. "Looks like someone didn't like getting their name being written down. There's a whole page torn out. The rest of the following pages are blank." Lisbon relinquishes the book to an eager looking Jane to browse. It's as if he's a two year old and has just gotten a new picture book.

"Well this gets us nowhere," Cho deadpanned.

"The murderer probably did it to cover his/her tracks," Jane replied smugly.

"Which means that the last person, who was with her, is the murderer," Lisbon looked over at Jane in realization. "We need to find whose name was on that page. Cho, you Rigsby and Van Pelt look around here some more. See if you can find anything else about the mystery bedmate. Then head back to the CBI and get that book to forensics, see if they can find something. Then see if you can find anything on this Ashley Green. Maybe and ex or a close friend knows something. Someone has to know something. Jane and I are going to go talk to the motel clerk."

"Sure thing, boss." Lisbon is exiting the room when she realizes a certain consultant isn't following her.

"Jane you coming?" He's looking at the book as if he's trying to decipher a code. Lisbon grabs it out of his hands and throws it at Rigsby.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Jane mocked hurt, and pouted.

"Well now you're done." Jane follows Lisbon out of the room and onto the balcony.

"Hey Lisbon, did you know that our victim got between one-hundred and five-hundred dollars a night? With your good looks and handcuffs, I bet you could earn twice as much!" Lisbon blushed, but quickly recovered by smacking him on the back of the head.

"You're and ass, Jane." Jane smiled, oh how he loved to make her blush.

**Once again, I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. I've been busy! Hopefully the next chapter will be out in a week or so. Review if you like. If you have any suggestions, questions, or concerns let me know!**


	4. Sexy Couple

**Hey guys… sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been so busy lately. But look on the bright side at least it didn't take me as long to post this as it did the last time I posted. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist, sadly and any mistakes are mine**

Lured Chapter 4: Sexy Couple

The door squeaked as Jane and Lisbon walked into the lobby of the motel room. The clerk behind the damaged front desk didn't even look up. He was too engrossed in whatever dirty magazine he was reading. The gray blue paint was peeling off the walls. The coffee counter had bugs flying and crawling everywhere. And to top it all off, there was a bad odor, a mix between what Jane and Lisbon thought to be spoiled milk, raw meat, and dirty sweat socks, that surrounded the room. Who would want to stay here? As Jane and Lisbon approached the front desk, the clerk lifted his head quickly flipped pages of a magazine closed and shoved it under the front desk and gave them a creepy smile. "How can I help the sexy couple? Are you here for a special occasion, or just pleasure? Can I interest you in the honeymoon suit? It has a complementary hot tub great for…"

"We're not looking for a room, Mr. Smith. We work for the CBI. My name is Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon and this is my consultant Patrick Jane. We have a couple of questions for you concerning the death of the young woman in room 403."

"Yes, hello. How can I be of assistance?"

"Mr. Smith, where were you between the midnight and five in the morning?" Lisbon questioned.

"Here, sitting at the desk, watching some television. It gets slow around here, so I spend most of my nights watching the news and a few sitcoms here and there."

"And read the porn magazines that you have hiding in the third drawer to the left." Jane stated causing the clerk to blush.

"JANE!" Did he always have to call everyone's bluff? What did the clerk's possession of porn magazines have to do with the death of Ashley Green? Lisbon was already getting irritated with him.

"What? How dare you? What kind of police officer are you?" The clerk defended himself.

"He's not actually an officer of the law, he's a consultant. He has a hard time controlling his outbursts. That was uncalled for. I apologize. Would you mind continuing?" Lisbon glared at the laughing consultant and then drew her attention back to the clerk.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I don't do much around here. I only check people in, which is a small amount. And go upstairs if someone needs something. So with the lack of guests, I have to find other ways to preoccupy my time with."

"Why did you go upstairs to room 403?"

"Well…"

"He was promised sex." Jane blurted.

"Jane…"

"It's obvious! He knew exactly what was going on, and in return for not turning Ashley into the police, he was bribed with sex." Jane proudly stated, knowing he was right.

"Is this right, Mr. Smith?"

"No," Lisbon glared at him, "Well, yes."

"Did Ashley bribe you or did the person she was with?"

"I never actually saw the girl come in. There's this guy that always comes in and pays for the rooms. He dresses real nice, normally a blazer and designer jeans. He always pays for the rooms in cash. Lots of cash. I believe he goes by McFly."

"So McFly is a pimp?" Jane asked, this case was getting interesting.

"You could call him that."

"Does he come here often?" Lisbon inquired. _"Finally a possible suspect,"_ she thought to herself.

"Quite a bit. Brings different girls too. Sometimes he purchases two or three rooms a night."

"So in order to keep the prostitution under the radar, McFly promises you sex?"

"Pretty much. I know its wrong, but when you're not getting any for a while you do crazy things to get some. And man can I say that it's totally worth going against the law. McFly's lady friends are fine, and most importantly great in bed. But the past couple of times, the girls have left without keeping the promise."

"So you wanted to make sure that you got your cut of the deal tonight." Jane said piecing everything together.

"Hey, you can't blame a man for wanting to romp around with beautiful girls. So when I went up to get what was rightfully mine, I unlocked the door and entered the dark room. I turned on the lights and there she was, lying on the bed, dead. I was very disappointed."

"So you never saw the man Ashley was with at all last night?"

"Nope, just like I said before, McFly paid for the room at night, disappeared off to wherever he goes when his clients have sex and then when I got to the room in the morning, no one was there except the dead girl."

Jane looked around the lobby, eyes catching the video camera blinking in the corner, "Can we see the footage of the video cameras you have in the building?"

"The cameras on the side of our buildings are there for show, they don't really work. They're too expensive to keep up. And since the lobby isn't connected to the rooms, people enter and leave their rooms without me noticing." They knew they weren't going to get any more information from the clerk that would help solve the case.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Smith. We'll keep in touch." Jane and Lisbon exited the lobby walking toward their CBI issued vehicle.

"Wow… that guy was a creep. And not very helpful."

"Yeah, but he got one thing right."

"What's that?"

"We do make a sexy couple." Lisbon stopped in her tracks, _"Did I just here Jane correctly? Does he think we make a sexy couple?" _

"Yeah right, you and me? Never in a million years." Lisbon glanced at Jane and thought she had saw a hurt expression on his face. What was up with him lately? Ever since this case had come up, he's seemed different. She shook the comment off and got into the driver's side. Jane followed her.

Lisbon started the car as Jane spoke, "You're right. That guy doesn't know what he's talking about." Lisbon's immediate denial intrigued him. "If he thinks that I would think about seducing you in a grungy motel room like the ones here, he's extremely wrong." Jane paused, smiling. "I would at least take you to a four star hotel." Lisbon quizzically looked at him in awe. _"Did I hear him correctly? Does he want to seduce me? No. It couldn't be. He was probably just trying to tease me like normal."_ She opened her mouth to let out a remark but she was rudely interrupted by the buzzing coming from her cell phone. Jane snickered as she rolled her eyes and answered the phone. He had definitely gotten to her.

"Lisbon. Okay we'll be there in a bit." Jane looked over at her quizzically, "That was Van Pelt. She thinks they may have found a lead."

Jane and Lisbon exited the elevator and headed to the bullpen. They wondered what type of information Van Pelt had. Hopefully it was something that would wrap the case up quicker. At the moment it seemed like the case would never end.

"Van Pelt, what did you find?"

"Well, we were able to trace our victim's credit card. The last place she bought something at was the Rustic Tavern. The bar is a couple blocks away from the motel."

"What did she buy?"

"A couple drinks,"

"Probably to let loose," Jane commented.

"So why is the bar so important?" Lisbon inquired. Van Pelt would never mention something so minor if it wasn't important to the case.

"Well, as I was looking through the data base, I came across two other cases, very similar to our case. So I looked at the records of the two other girls, and both had also had last transactions at the same bar. One bought cigarettes, the other alcohol."

"So, you're thinking that the murderer was at the bar. That's how they meet him/her."

"Exactly."

"Well, then, I guess I should go run this by Laroche. I'll be back within the hour."

Jane was lying peacefully on his couch when he heard the all too familiar footsteps of Lisbon coming down the hall. He opened his eyes and peaked through have opened eyelids to see he enter her office, shutting the door and the blinds. He couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. It had been a long unsuccessful day. And to make matters worse, Lisbon had to update Laroche on the case. He probably wasn't too happy at the lack of evidence and suspects. Jane stretched and got up from the couch. He decided that after he makes some tea for himself and a coffee for her, he'll go into her office to try and cheer her up. He hated seeing her so drained.

Jane entered Lisbon's office, tea cup in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. He smiled as Lisbon looked up and placed the coffee mug in front of her.

"Here, looked like you needed it after your meeting."

"Thanks, Jane." She held the warm cup in both hands, inhaling the bitter smell. She took a sip, and a quiet moan escaped her lips. She hoped Jane didn't notice, but by the small smile on his lips she knew he noticed. He didn't comment on it which pleased her. Sometimes the man could be so sweet.

"What did he say?"

"Laroche? He wants me to go undercover at the Rustic Tavern."

"Why do you have to do it?"

"Because I'm experienced at undercover work, and it's simpler for one of our team members to go undercover so that we don't need to debrief anyone or ruin catching the murderer."

"Why can't Van Pelt do that? She fits profiles of the victims more than you do. Lets face it, Lisbon, you're not twenty anymore." Lisbon rolled her eyes and punched him on the arm. "Ouch."

"Laroche ordered me to do this because he doesn't think Grace is experienced enough to deal with a supposed serial killer. He thinks its too much of a risk, and frankly so do I. I don't want to risk my team's safety. Me going undercover is the only option we have of getting the killer and keeping everyone safe."

"But risking your own life isn't unreasonable?" He stood up angrily. Shoot, he went too far. Damn. Lately he had no control of his words when it came to speaking to Lisbon. What was wrong with him?

"Jane, it's my job to put myself at risk. I much rather be in control of a situation then have someone inexperienced in control. It'll be fine. You and I have done much worse. Why are you so bothered by this?"

He didn't know why this was bothering him so much. Internally he wanted to say, "_Because I care about you and don't want to see you get hurt" _but settled for "Because… because I am. I just think that there are other people who could be a lot more convincing." _Heavens forbid she finds out that he might have more than friendship feelings towards her. Wait did I just say that? I don't really mean that do I?_

"Whatever, Jane. Can you please leave so I can wrap up some stuff?" _I'll show him how well I can pull this off. _Lisbon stubbornly thought.

Jane unwillingly left. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. He was angry, frustrated, and confused. He was angry at Laroche for picking Lisbon to go undercover. He was frustrated that Lisbon couldn't see the harm in putting herself in danger. And he was confused because he just admitted to himself that he cared more about Lisbon then he originally thought. He cared more than just a concerned friend, which scared him. This case was doing something to him, and he didn't like it. He had a bad feeling about this.

**TBC…**

**NEXT CHAPTER: When Lisbon said she was going undercover, it didn't register to him that going under cover would entail Lisbon walking around a grungy bar wearing a lacy next to nothing red dress that hugged her every curve. She definitely was proving to him that she was fit for the job. He also wasn't prepared for anger to set in every time some pervert ogled her or hit on her. And he definitely wasn't prepared to see the tough senior agent flirt with such perverts. It unnerved Jane. Jane didn't like this one bit and he was going to do something about it.**

**So I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. I don't know if this is exactly the way I wanted this chapter to go but let me know what you think!**


	5. An Interrupted Mission

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry this took so long. I really wanted to get this story done before I headed off to college but unfortunately the summer went by way too fast. I'll try to update this story as soon as I get some free time, so bare with me. Thanks to all you nice readers for sticking with me. And thank you for all the reviews and alerts!**

He watched her from his couch. He could see her shadow through the blinds of her office, scrounging around trying to get ready. Today was the day Jane and Lisbon were both dreading. Today Lisbon would go undercover. Lisbon was getting ready for her undercover mission and Jane did not like it one bit. Given it was him who suggested the whole idea to Laroche, to have someone go undercover to lure the murderer into a cop laced spider web. But he didn't think anyone he knew would be going undercover. Let alone 'his Lisbon', that's right 'his' Teresa Lisbon. This no nonsense petite yet fierce agent had gotten under his skin over time and somehow had buried a way into his heart. And since recently had burrowed even deeper causing stronger feelings for her to emerge to the surface, making him realize how much he really cares for her and wants to protect her. And now this important woman to him was going to be put in a dangerous situation because of his stupid plan. If something happened to her he would never forgive himself. He couldn't lose someone else he cared for again. That was the reason why he was quickly walking across the bullpen from his couch to her office. He wanted to catch her before she went home to get ready for her mission. He needed her to know how he felt.

"Lisbon, you can't do this." Jane walked into Lisbon's office without knocking.

"First of all I'm in charge of you and not the other way around so you can't tell me what I can and can't do. And second, I'm already too far into the process to quit now."

"It's not safe. And also don't they actually have professionals who do this for us anyways?"

"Thank you for your concern but I'll be fine. I've done plenty of undercover missions before when I worked for SFPD."

"Have you ever gone undercover as a … how do you put it nicely… umm… a slut though?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Sure she's been placed into many different situations before, but she never really had done one like this one so it made her a little nervous, but she wasn't going to tell Jane that. She smirked at his shock expression and walked off into the bullpen leaving him still standing stunned in the middle of her office, so much for him telling her how he really felt.

Despite his protests she was determined to get the job done. She couldn't understand why this particular case was affecting him. He was all for undercover missions but this time, even though it was his idea in the first place, he suddenly was against the idea of her going undercover. He was being unreasonable in Lisbon's opinion. Well whether he likes it or not, she was going into that bar and finding, hopefully, the killer.

Lisbon entered the bar, clad in a short lacy red dress. She was extremely embarrassed, but she wasn't going to let that show to the others in the bar. She could feel the eyes of all ages of men on her. _Who would even think about entering a type of place like this? This is humiliating. _She thought to herself. _"Hopefully the killer is already here and makes a move on me, that way I don't have to waste my time. Maybe Jane was right, maybe I'm not right for this. Damn the man for always getting in her head. Screw him, I can do this,"_

"Hey sweet thing, maybe I can buy you a drink later," a tall man, in a blue and grey plaid shirt and torn jeans, whispered in her ear and gave her a slap on the ass. He winked as she forced a smile and a flirtatious giggle. It took all her will power not to tackle the pig to the floor and reveal that she was a cop. _"This is going to be a long night," _she sighed to herself as she walked swiftly towards the bar._ "Too bad I'm on the clock, I could use a stiff drink."_

"One virgin pïna colada on the rocks, please," she told the bartender. The bartender nodded and she watched him juggle her glass, pouring the ingredients in. When she got her drink she went towards the bathroom hallway and turned her microphone and hearing aid on. "Guys, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, boss, we're all here and in our places." Lisbon looked towards the corner booth where Van Pelt and Rigsby sat. They gave her a slight nod and continued their previous conversation about god knows what.

"Cho, is Jane with you?"

"Not yet boss, he said he would be here later. He had stuff to do."

"What kind of stuff? Oh, never mind. He can sulk all he wants. Just make sure he stays out of the way so he doesn't screw anything up,"

"You got it, boss,"

"Good. I'm going to go talk to the bartender, he seems like he been here a while. Maybe he knows something." Lisbon swayed back over to the bartender. He was trying to talk an obvious drunk out of ordering another drink. The drunken man threw his hands in the air, stumbling off in the direction of the door. The bartender then turned to her, smiling.

"Can I get you another one of those?" he pointed to her half empty glass.

"Sure." She took a long sip and drained the glass. She pushes it in the middle of the counter.

"You don't fit the normal crowd that hangs around here. You sure you don't want any alcohol in this?"

"I'm sure. Maybe later. I'm meeting someone here in a little bit. I want to be sober when I meet him." She replied kindly as he handed her drink to her. "Thanks," she went to pay for it but he stopped her.

"It's on me. My name is Brian, by the way."

"Hmm, Brian the bartender has a nice ring to it." He smiled, "So, Brian the Bartender, can you tell me something?"

"What do you want to know?"

"You look like you know this place well. I'm supposed to be meeting a man, he goes by McFly. Have you ever heard of him?"

"Not that I know of. I prefer to flirt with the ladies rather than buddy up with the guys. They're more interesting. " Lisbon laughed, and took a sip of her drink.

"Anything good happen while I was away?" Jane asked climbing into the surveillance van.

"Nope. Just some flirting from a couple guys and the bartender. None of these guys look like our guy. They're all creeps but none have approached the boss. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Maybe…" Jane shrugged. He really didn't want to be here. He hadn't spoken to Lisbon since this morning. He was still furious that she wanted to do the mission. His eyes looked over the cameras. The owner of the Rustic Tavern had allowed them to tap into his cameras. Jane's jaw dropped as he starred at one specific monitor. Thoughts of _"What is she wearing,"_ _and "those creeps need to stop flirting and touching her, or someone's going to get hurt,"_ ran through his mind.

When Lisbon said she was going undercover, it didn't register in his mind that going undercover would entail Lisbon walking around a grungy bar wearing a lacy, next to nothing red dress that hugged her every curve. She definitely was proving to him that she was fit for the job. He also wasn't prepared for anger to set in every time some pervert ogled her or hit on her. And he definitely wasn't prepared to see the tough senior agent flirt with such perverts. It unnerved Jane. Jane didn't like this one bit and he was going to do something about it.

Jane watched closely at the exchanges between the three men and Lisbon. Her raven curls bouncing around as she twirled and flipped her hair as the men talked to her. Every joke they made she sweetly laughed, and the men laughed along with her. She "accidently" brushed her hand against their hands or thighs as she talked. She reached her left arm across the tall man sitting next to her brushing his chest as she grabbed some peanuts from a dish in front of him. Jane could see him deeply breathe in her sent, and sighed. Lisbon acted like she didn't even know how much she was turning on these pitiful guys. She was enticing them, and they were soaking it up. Two guys left, writing their numbers on napkins for Lisbon to keep. The one remaining whispered something in her ear causing Lisbon to laugh. He stood up and offered Lisbon his hand. She gladly took it, blushing as she got up and was led by hand towards the dance floor. Thank god it was an upbeat song. Jane was at his wits end. Her hips swiveled as she move flawlessly to the music. Her hands thrown up in the air and slowly cascaded down her body as she moved to the beat. _Where in the world did she learn how to move like that? _Jane's eyes got bigger as her skirt road up a little higher. His breath hitched and he hoped Cho hadn't noticed. The tall man's hands pull her hips closer to his which made Jane fume with rage. That guy did not have the right to touch Lisbon like that. Lisbon would never let a stranger do that, and was surprised when she gave into the possessive touch. Obviously her company didn't notice the slight pause in her dancing and the crinkle of her nose. Jane was familiar with that crinkle, and knew she wasn't having a good time. That gave him some relief, but it still irked him that she wasn't going to give up on this mission, even if she felt extremely awkward.

It was nearing midnight as Lisbon and her company finished their third dance, the man used all his good lines to try and convince Lisbon to go home with him. She politely declined. Jane smiled. The man attempted to kiss her, but she was too quick and turned her head so that his lips landed on her cheek. Lisbon excused herself and headed towards the bathroom.

"Guys, as much as I hate giving up, this mission seems like a joke. How 'bout we give it another hour before we call it a night?"

"Sure, Boss,"

"I'm going to head back out. Let me know if anyone looks suspicious."

Lisbon exited the bathroom, looking for a place to head next.

"I bet that guy that just entered, knows something. He's headed toward the bar. The one wearing the navy blue blazer and dark jeans."

"Glad you could finally make it, Jane. What makes you so sure?"

"Fits the description of McFly, plus he has a massive bulge in his left pocket and just tipped the bartender and extra twenty, which means he has loads of cash to spend."

"Well it's the best lead we've had all night, might as well give it a shot."

"You know I'm right, Lisbon"

"Shut up," She muttered as walked over to the bar. _Lets kick this up a notch shall I? _She sat down next to McFly and sighed.

"Hey there, pretty. I've never seen you around here before,"

"Yeah, I just moved here."

"You got a name?"

"Who wants to know?"

"People call me McFly."

"Well, McFly, people call me Teresa."

"A pretty name for a beautiful girl. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure,"

"Bartender, a beer for me and get whatever the lady wants,"

"Just the same as last time," she smiled at the bartender who gave her a wink.

"So what brings you into town?" McFly had scooted his chair closer to hers, so that they were inches apart.

"I got into some financial trouble back where I used to live. Though I could make a new start here, but it's been difficult finding a job. I came here for a night out, have a little fun, explore the neighborhood before I start the stressful job hunting some more." Jane watched the screen intently, amazed at how convincing Lisbon could be. She was a professional at this. She definitely knew what she was doing. But despite knowing that she could handle herself he couldn't help but feel that this mission was dangerous. There was definitely something suspicious about this case and he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"Well I could help with that." He whispered in her ear. He placed his hand possessively on her knee, a seductive gleam in his eye. Lisbon flinched slightly under the touch, not enough to provoke McFly but just enough to not go unnoticed by Jane. He stood up in the van and watched the screen impossibly closer.

"Yeah, how can you help?"

"I run a small but very successful business. You look like a smart and talented young lady. It seems that you would make a perfect addition to my team." He moved closer, staring intently into her eyes. His hand moved up a ways, landing mid thigh. That was Jane's breaking point. He was getting Lisbon out of there. They had their guy. He bolted out the door and headed towards the bar.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Rigsby inquired but was too late. He got up and ran after him.

"Jane, you can't go in there!" Van Pelt yelled out the door.

"Just leave him, we can't stop him now." Cho replied dryly while getting up to follow the others into the bar. Lisbon was so going to kill him. Cho could here Lisbon's next words through his earpiece.

"Oh really? And what kind of business is it?" Lisbon said seductively as she moved impossibly closer to McFly. Their faces nearly an inch apart.

"How bout I show you? Lets go to my car and I'll show you around town and bring you to my business headquarters," Lisbon was about to answer but was stopped by the loud noise of a door opening as she saw Jane in the entrance doorway and watches in fear as he quickly approaches her. He looked like a man on a mission. Determination and an evil glare coated his face. _What the hell does he think he's doing? _

"There you are you feisty little thing," Jane uttered as he roughly pulled Lisbon flush to him.

"What?" she muttered in confusion.

"I've been looking for you. Let's blow this dump and have a little fun, shall we?" He kisses her hard, and she can feel her lips bruising under his lips. The rough caress is mindboggling and all Lisbon can do is eagerly kiss him back. He glides his tongue across her lips and pushes it forcefully into her mouth. The vibration of his moan in her mouth awakes her from her pleasure. _What the hell am I doing kissing Jane? I'm supposed to be on a mission. I have to end this. _She quickly tears her lips from his while using her hands to push at his chest. But that doesn't stop him from letting go. _I have to be convincing. McFly will try to leave. I have to act as if that was anything but amazing._ She pushes him harder and glares at him. He relinquishes his hold. He looks surprised. To act like that kiss was anything but amazing.

"Umm… I think you need to get away," Lisbon gave Jane an icy glare.

"No, you don't understand." He was trying to protect her. _Doesn't she realize how dangerous this guy is? She's only thinking about the case and is too caught up in it that she's risking her safety._ He had to step in to keep her safe. Why couldn't she understand that?

"No, you don't understand. Get away before I make you_." Seriously, what is he doing? Does he not get what I'm saying? _"You're ruining the operation"_ she whispered through gritted teeth._

"If you don't get away from her right now," McFly spoke up. _Who does this guy think he is?_

"You'll do what?" Jane taunted. This guy couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted to.

"This…" McFly's fist came into contact with Jane's nose. Jane grabs his nose, as blood trickles through his fingers. Conveniently the rest of the team had been standing by the door, so as soon as the punch occurred, Cho and Rigsby were by McFly's side cuffing him and pulling him out of the bar.

"Mr. McFly, you are under arrest for assault on a CBI employee,"

"The CBI? What the hell is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." They walked out of the bar leaving Jane and Lisbon in the middle of the floor. People had stopped staring at them and had gone back to what they had been doing before the fight.

"Seriously, Jane! What the hell were you thinking? He was just about to give everything up."

"Thanks for caring, Lisbon, I'm fine by the way. No harm done, what's a little blood loss?" He tweaked his nose back and forth, testing the tenderness of his latest battle wound.

"You deserved it. What's going on with you?" He pouted.

"Nothing. I was tired of listening to him flirt with you. He gave up enough information for us to question him anyways." His inner thoughts were telling him to tell her the truth. _I was just trying to protect you. He was getting too close to you. _But he couldn't get it out. He was scared of how she would feel. Would she reciprocate the new feelings he had been experiencing recently or would she laugh and think he was joking? He decided it was better for him not to voice his inner thoughts.

"And the best way to that was to kiss me and to get punched in the nose?"

"We needed some way to bring him in to question him." He innocently shrugged.

"You're unbelievable," she said with a roll of her eyes. She took a napkin from the table and held it up to his face. "Move your hands and tilt your head down." He obeyed, but he looked up at her. She could tell he was sorry for interfering but there was something else that shown in his eyes. Was that satisfaction? "It doesn't look broken, which is a good thing."

"Lisbon, you don't need to do this," she pinched his nose gently "Ow…" he tried to squirm away from her touch. He reached for the napkin but she slapped his hand away.

"Cry baby. I didn't even put that much pressure on it. Just stay still and let the blood drip. That way we can get out of here faster." They just stood in the middle of the bar for a few minutes. "There, I think its done." She placed the bloodied napkin in his hand and started to walk off towards the exit.

"Hey, Lisbon? Thanks,"

"Don't mention it, Jane."

They both smiled as they walked out the doors together.

**Next Up: The Interrogation! This should be interesting.**

**Leave a review if you want! **


End file.
